HOoOH
HOoOH (also known as HOOH) are objects that play a major role in THE HOoOH and its sequel, THE HOoOH 2: SpongeBob Gets HOoOH'd. They are known to be very harmful toward the Bikini Bottomites. The visual style of the HOoOH is made to look like hooks in "Hooky". Description They are fish hooks used by fishermen and contain plastic fish attached to them that vary in appearance. The ones at Fish HOoOH Park are covered with cubed cheese. Role in the YTP THE HOoOH At the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs warns everyone that the HOoOH have come to Bikini Bottom. He explains that the fishermen are reeling sea creatures out of the ocean and into land, followed by selling them at a gig shohs or trapping them inside mayonnaise, which contains the smell of a tuna can, to eat them. After finishing his speech, he strongly urges everyone to stay away from them. Upon returning to the kitchen, Patrick pops his head into a window and tells SpongeBob that the carnival has returned to town and suggests that he take a break from work to join in on the fun. Although reluctant at first, the latter adheres to this and follows him to the "carnival," which then turns out to be Fish HOoOH Park. Upon witnessing this, SpongeBob is worried about his best friend's well-being. Patrick sees no harm, and indulges in the free cheese attached to the HOoOH, much to SpongeBob's horror. SpongeBob then tells him that Mr. Krabs warned him about the HOoOH, though Patrick encourages him by saying that Krabs didn't say he couldn't ride on them. Conforming to peer pressure, SpongeBob eventually joins Patrick in playing on the HOoOH. Playing on the HOoOH with Patrick has caused SpongeBob to miss his majority of his job at the Krusty Krab. As a result, Squidward takes his place in the kitchen for the time being, while the Krustomers leave for the Cum Bucket. Amongst witnessing him and Patrick playing on the HOoOH, Mr. Krabs warns them about doing so and strictly recommends that they never do it again, to which they promise. The HOoOH 2: SpongeBob Gets HOoOH'd The following day, Patrick breaks his promise and plans on playing in Fish HOoOH Park again, encouraging SpongeBob to skip work and do the same. However, the latter refuses and keeps his promise. Upon walking to work, SpongeBob encounters a HOoOH in the middle of the street and tries to resist, but eventually gives up and plays on them once again, and then... The HOoOH manages to be unremovable from his pants. Attempting to hide it, SpongeBob confronts Mr. Krabs about the HOoOH and eventually admits that he WAS playing on them despite several warnings not to. As a result, the only solution to recovery is removing his pants, which SpongeBob reluctantly does. However, the HOoOH has got SpongeBob's underwear as well, and he is required to them off too, which he refuses to do and is about to be reeled in by fishermen. To prevent his death, he grabs onto the Krusty Krab's clam sign as a means to remove the HOoOH from his underpants, which results in them being ripped off and his naked body crashing into the Krusty Krab's doors, to the laughter of Pearl and her friends. A scared SpongeBob has learned his lesson and runs home, crying and attempting to cover his balls and ass in the process. Gallery THE HOoOH screenshot.png THE HOoOH screenshot 2.jpg THE HOoOH You Died.jpg THE HOoOH.jpg THE HOoOH 2 - SpongeBob Gets HOoOH'd.png Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Viacom Victims Category:Viacom Survivors Category:Reuploaded Videos